The Captive of the Heart
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: [HIATUS] Naomi is the new girl at Hogwarts. She suddenly catches the eye of James Sirius Potter. But is he willing to give up his playboy status for her? Or will he break yet another girl's heart? Co-Authoring with Ms. Potter-Winchester-Jackson XDD
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Captive of the Heart

**Rating:** T

**Chapter:** 1

**Author:** Co-Authoring the story with Ms. Potter-Winchester-Jackson

**Summary:** Naomi is the new girl at Hogwarts. She suddenly catches the eye of James Sirius Potter. But is he willing to give up his playboy status for her? Or will he break yet another girl's heart?

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters that were made by our dear J. K. Rowling. We only own the OC's that appear in this story and the story line. ^^v

* * *

><p>"Naomi!" A screaming girl's voice startled the said girl as she walked out of the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"Lily…" Naomi sighed, shaking her head, "Don't go scaring people," She smiled as she looked at Lily. Even though Naomi was only for a week in Hogwarts she was already friends with most of the students there.

"Sorry Naomi," Lily grinned, hooking her arm through Naomi's as the two made their way to the Great Hall,

"As if," Naomi snorted as they walked inside the Great Hall to sit down at their house table, "You are never sorry when you scare me, Lily,"

"I am!" Lily whined, as she filled her plate with food,

"Are not," Naomi rolled her eyes, grinning. "Aren't you eating a tad too much Lily? You're going to get fat," Naomi teased Lily, watching her reaction.

"I will not!" Lily screeched as she put the food back where it was but then she saw the little sparkle in Naomi's eyes, "You… You tricked me?"

"I don't know what you are on about," Naomi grinned as she looked away, eating her toast.

"You witch!" Lily screeched again although she started laughing which made Naomi laugh as well. While the two girls were laughing they didn't realize someone was watching them.

"Seems like Lily is having fun," Fred chuckled as he, James, Albus, Hugo, Rose, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Louis, Dom and Victoire watched the two girls.

"Who is she?" James asked, looking at Naomi. A small smile was on his lips.

"That my dear brother is Naomi Night. She just came here last week. I'm surprised you didn't know," Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"Al... We all know James isn't interested in gossip," Rose chuckled, drinking.

"Al… What do you know about her?" James asked, looking at Al.

"Depending on what you want to know. But knowing you, you probably want to know her three sizes and all that," Al smirked but carried on, "She's smart. Pretty. Sporty. She loves to gossip. She flirts with any kinds of guys. She's caring. She made friends with almost everyone,"

"Hmm…" James thought as his eyes scanned over Naomi.

"Oh… Shit…" Rose sighed, shaking her head.

"James. No!" Hugo whacked James over the head,

"Don't tell me you are going to break yet another girls heart?" Roxy exclaimed, staring at James in disbelief.

"I think he will," Molly, Lucy, Fred, Louis, Dom and Victoire said at the same time.

"Are you nuts?" Albus glared at James and in return James smirked,

"Yep… It's decided, she's my newest target," He chuckled as his eyes stayed on the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R XDD <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Captive of the Heart

**Rating:** T

**Chapter:** 2

**Author:** Co-Authoring the story with Ms. Potter-Winchester-Jackson

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters that were made by our dear J.. We only own the OC's that appear in this story and the story line. ^^v

* * *

><p>"James! Are you nuts?" Rosie exclaimed, looking at James in disbelief. James just rose his brow at Rosie's outburst, not fazed by it one bit.<p>

"Rosie… I think it's going to be impossible to talk any sense into him," Albus sighed; he couldn't believe that James would play with yet another girl and break her heart in the end. He somehow felt sorry for Naomi being James' newest target but he couldn't do anything about it.

"No Rosie. I am not nuts," James shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of the Great Hall, thinking how to get Naomi's heart.

"I'm going to tell you something James," Victoire was suddenly standing in front of James, her wand raised at him, "You break Naomi's heart like you did with the other girls and she sheds even one tear I'm going to murder you. I think it's time for you to act seriously and think what you are making these girls go through," James glared at Victoire, his lips in a tight line,

"Don't tell me what to do Victoire, I can do anything I want," he growled slightly as he walked past her and out of the Great Hall. Victoire glared at his leaving form as she placed her wand back,

"He'll never understand Vic," Fred shook his head, "He's never been really in love. I'd be surprised if he actually fell really in love with Naomi. Heck I'd be even more surprised if they actually would end up together for real,"

"I just don't want him to give Naomi false hope. If Lily finds out that he's planning to play with her friend, she's going to be pissed. Majorly pissed," Victoire told him, "And we all know how Lily is when she gets pissed,"

"I know Vic… I know," Fred sighed as his eyes fell upon his cousin Lily and Naomi who were now walking out of the Great Hall.

"So Naomi," Lily hooked her arm through Naomi's again, "What you got now?"

"I've got DADA, just like you Lily," Naomi shrugged her shoulders as the two of them made their way towards their DADA classroom.

"Soo.. You've got anyone you love Naomi?" Lily suddenly asked, raising her brow.

"No." Naomi shook her head; she wasn't that sure if she was actually in love with anyone.

"Really?" Lily looked at her,

"Yup," Naomi smiled at her but then she saw James and her heart started to pick up on speed. Lily followed Naomi's line of sight and she gaped,

"James? Seriously?" Lily sounded surprised, "Naomi… He'll only break your heart,"

"Mmmm…. We'll see," Naomi smiled as she bit her lower lip. Yup. Naomi Night just fell for the playboy of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R XDD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Captive of the Heart

**Rating:** T

**Chapter:** 3

**Author:** Co-Authoring the story with Ms. Potter-Winchester-Jackson

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters that were made by our dear J. K. Rowling. We only own the OC's that appear in this story and the story line. ^^v

* * *

><p>"Naomi! I'm telling you! He'll break your heart!" Lily sighed as the two made their way out of the DADA Classroom.<p>

"Oh come on Lily… It's not as if giving a try at having a relationship with him will hurt is it?" Naomi looked at Lily, hands on her hips. Naomi knew James' history of breaking every girl's heart but she wasn't that easy at giving up,

"… True. I suppose you have a point," Lily sighed. She couldn't disagree with what Naomi said but she still wasn't happy about it. If James tries to break Naomi's heart Lily will get him for it. She wouldn't care about the consequences she would tell James what she thought and she would do it by violence if she must.

"Come on Lily… Don't get worried over something that hasn't happened yet," Naomi smiled at her friend, "Everything will be fine," She tried to re-assure her friend.

"I know…" Lily said, slightly sad, "But Naomi… Don't get your hopes up he will break your heart,"

"Lily… We'll never know," Naomi smiled at her as she hooked their arms together and walked towards the next lesson. The rest of the day for the girls went by un-eventful and they finally could relax in the Common Room, gossiping about random things.

"James! I will seriously murder you!" Rose screeched as she stomped her foot on the ground, ready to pounce on James and murder him. It took just Louis and Fred to hold her back.

"As if you can Rose," James snorted, walking flawlessly past her, Louis and Fred.

"Man-whore. Heartbreaker. Bastard. Player. Fucking idiot." Rose cursed him, glaring at his back. James heard her and spun on his heel, facing Rose and sneering at her.

"What did you just say Rose?" He asked, really pissed off.

"Nothing James," She scowled, shaking off Fred and Louis. She stalked off past him, her hands clenched at her sides. James perfectly heard what Rose called him before and right now he was slightly pissed. His hands clenched and his jaw as well. He closed his eyes for a second until he heard a bell-like laugh. His eyes snapped open and he saw Naomi with his Sister Lily walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room. James grinned as he watched the two girls although his eyes were solely focused on Naomi. He had to get to the girl. For some reason he was so interested in her that he didn't know why he was actually so interested. He started following the girls, his mind working out possibilities on how to get Naomi alone so he could ask her out. Of course he wasn't for real but he still had to do it in private, he didn't want an audience for asking girls out, especially since everyone in the whole school practically knew he was a serious player and heart-breaker, changing his target every week. A couple of minutes later he saw Lily wave good-bye to Naomi as she skipped off to meet with her boyfriend.

_Perfect, _James thought, smirking as he walked over and sat down next to Naomi on the couch.

"Hey there James," Naomi said, looking at him. James looked clearly surprised she saw him sat down,

"How.. do you know me and how did you know I was going to sit here?" James asked, raising his brow.

"The answer to your first question. It's pretty easy to recognize the school playboy and heartbreaker James. As well as the fact that you are Lily's brother. As for the answer to the second one, you have been watching me for the whole day and you followed me and Lily here, so I knew you wanted to talk to me so you would sit down here," Naomi shrugged her shoulders, as if it was just the normal answer. James' stared at her as if she grew another head, this one was really observant and he knew that.

"Yeah. That's right," James sighed; there was no denying anything in what she said.

"So… What do you want?" Naomi raised her brow, her full attention on him now.

"Will you go out with me?" James prayed in his mind that she'd say yes.

"Hmmm…" Naomi thought for just a second, "Sure... Why not," She smiled at him. James grinned and sighed in relief. Naomi Night was officially in the clutches of James Sirius Potter and her heart was captured by him. It would either be crushed or survive, depending on which road James decided to take. Will he continue breaking hearts or will he finally step back and realize what he's doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R XDDDD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Captive of the Heart

**Rating:** T

**Chapter:** 4

**Author:** Co-Authoring the story with Ms. Potter-Winchester-Jackson

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters that were made by our dear J. K. Rowling. We only own the OC's that appear in this story and the story line. ^^v We also don't own Nico (The Death Devil), Kinan (Fake Eyes) or Nate (SurrenderForever)

* * *

><p>James was sat eating in the great hall and when Naomi and Lily came in, he grinned. The 2 girls walked over to him and Naomi smiled at James and he smiled back at her. Naomi was only being his girlfriend for the next month or so nothing more was in his mind. Shortly after, the bell rang and his next class was Potions, little did he know so was Naomi's. James walked into the classroom and saw Naomi. He smirked slightly and walked over to her<br>"Hey baby" Naomi smiled at him,  
>"Hey," James answered as he sat down on the left of her, Lily on her right. Naomi sat in the third row back, on the left side of the room. The class over all held 2526 kids. Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Louis Weasley, Fred Wealsey, and Molly Weasley. Then there was Naomi Night, Alex Jefferson, Nico Glace, Kinan, Nate Blackwell, Dareck Jordenson, Jessie Shaye, Alison Jetson, Misty, Violet, and several others.

Class began and James was determined that Naomi would be his partner, if they had any. That's why, when Professor Slughorn announced that partners were needed for this lesson, James' hand shot up before Lily's could, so he was partnered with Naomi and Lily with Albus. Of course Lily didn't like it, but she had no say. Ten minutes into class, James had Naomi laughing and giggling like crazy. For some reason James only thought at that time was how cute she was and not that in one month he wouldn't have her.

An hour later class let out and James was back to thinking of her being his girlfriend for only one month. She didn't really matter to him, just another girl, another target, and as everyone else said another victim.

Everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch, and James kept watching Naomi who fascinated him a lot. As the day moved on so did James' thoughts, but they always landed back on one thing, Naomi. Why did Naomi Night, Sweet Heart of the School, fascinate James Potter, the Player of Hogwarts?

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R XDDDD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Captive of the Heart

**Rating:** T

**Chapter:** 5

**Author:** Co-Authoring the story with Ms. Potter-Winchester-Jackson

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters that were made by our dear J. K. Rowling. We only own the OC's that appear in this story and the story line. ^^v We also don't own Nico (The Death Devil), Kinan (Fake Eyes) or Nate (SurrenderForever)

* * *

><p>It was a week later and Naomi and James were still dating. But James had devoted everything on finding out why Naomi had such a hold on him. His family and friends even started to notice the hold. Specially Lily. She cornored, or more like stopped Naomi in the hall to talk to her<br>"Naomi how do you have this hold on my brother?" she asked as Naomi shrugged  
>"What hold?" she looked at Lily, clueless to the effect she was having on James. Lily sighed and shook her head<br>"Never mind just...be careful Naomi, you have a strong hold on him, but he has a bigger and badder way to break it..." she told her friend and the two went to class leaving Naomi confused and thinking about what Lily said.

The next class everyone had was Transfiguration. In that class, everyone kept going up to Naomi asking her about this hold. Naomi didn't have a clue that she had such a hold on James, but after awhile she started agreeing with it as well. And after maybe most of the day was gone she realized they were right. She had some sorta hold on James Potter.

James was determined, just like his family, to figure out how and why she had this hold on him. He was James freaking Sirius Potter and no girl ever had this hold on him before. As the next week went by, so did James' thoughts about breaking up with Naomi at the end of the month.

His entire family knew it, or thought that James would break up with Naomi because James Potter never stayed with any girl longer then a month. It'd shock everyone if he stayed with Naomi longer then a month.

So of course when it happened and that month ended everyone was shocked. Including Naomi who was sure James would break up with her, because all the girls kept telling her that. Weeks continued to pass in a short time, months they'd been together.

That's when James messed up. Big. He had been walking down the hall when he saw a new girl. Of course he walked over and began to flirt with her. He had no idea this new girl was his ex-girlfriend Bethany.

They began to kiss and that led to another thing. When they were done, up in James dorm he turned and realized what he had done and sitting up he muttered

"Crap..." Bethany looked over at him  
>"What's wrong Jamie?" she asked him as James finally noticed why she seemed so fimilar<br>"Bethany..." he muttered and heard her chuckle as she said again just as sweet as last time  
>"Yeah James?" He gulped and stood up, he quickly got dressed and as he put on his shirt he saw Naomi walk in. Naomi saw Bethany in his bed and glared at him<br>"How could you James?" she asked, her lower lip shaking and sher ran out crying. She ran into Lily, who already suspected what happened, as earlier she saw James talking with some girl. She sighed and hugged her friend  
>"Naomi I told you James is no good..."<br>"But Lily I am not breaking up with him...I really love him..." Naomi told her. Lily couldn't believe what she heard  
>"Wait,,, did you just say you not breaking up with the git?" Naomi nodded and whispered,<br>"I love him Lily... I... I can't break up with him. I love him too much..."  
>James from behind them heard this and smiled. Lily saw James looking and she gave him a look then walked away but not before saying,<br>"I'll leave you to talk..." Naomi turned, confused who she was on about and jumped,  
>"Bloody hell! You were so silent! And you're a stupid prat and git!" she practically yelled in James ear and he could only nod along as she said it.<br>"Naomi I know and I am sorry..." He looked at her, his eyes totally filled with guilt and apology.  
>"Sorry... Sorry is all you ever say James!" she sighed, frustrated and turned away. James just nodded and whispered,<br>"I know..." then he pulled her into a kiss. After they broke off he rested his forehead on hers and holding the back of her neck as he said  
>"I love you Naomi...I truly do..." Naomi smiled<br>"I love you too James...I do..." she said.

Now the question that everyone has is... Can they're love be enough to put back what was broken? Can they repair the relationship? Or is all lost?

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R XDDDD<strong>


End file.
